In modern society, oil and coal are the main energy resources. However, these non-renewable resources are gradually decreasing and as a result, the prices of oil and coal are steadily increasing. In addition, burning oil and coal is not environmental friendly. Renewable energy resources including the likes of wind, water and solar may be considered as alternatives to oil and coal.